Sweet Everythings
by 4N6chica
Summary: Pein is quite protective of the Akatsuki's Angel; but what if she loves another? What if things take a turn for the worst? What if her prince doesnt save her in time? KonanxDeidara


Sweet Everythings {Deidara}

The Akatsuki base was a silent place. One could only appreciate this if they were there alone, or the more rowdy members were on a mission. Everyone was on a mission except for one member in particular. This member was the sole female, Konan, the Akatsuki's 'angel'. She was in her bathroom, putting on her makeup. Usually, she only used some on her lips and to accent her blue eyes. Now, she was heaping on liquid foundation to conceal certain parts of her face. When her head felt five pounds heavier and none of the accusing marks on her face were visible she left her quarters.

The blue haired teen walked down a series of hallways and was soon in the living space. She parked herself on a chair and began folding a square of white paper. Origami had always been her passion. She was always left in awe when she found that she could transform a simple piece of paper into something complex and beautiful. Sometime later, the door opened. Konan's head popped up and she saw Deidara and Sasori walk through the door, closely followed by Itachi and Kisame. The blue haired girl offered three of them a warm smile. For Deidara, she just barely glanced at him.

Things between herself and the blonde man were rocky. Not because they hated each other. No, it was actually quite the opposite. They were in love. Konan was just frightened beyond belief. Ever since she was a child, her parents had always wished to have their daughter be married off to a man such as Pein. To them, he was one in a million. Not only was he strong, he was well looked upon too. In Konan's eyes, she had to stay by him, for her parents, for her own sanity. She'd been with the orange-haired man for so long, she felt that the world would fall apart at the seems if their relationship were to end. Though, there was another reason that Konan would not look at Deidara.

Her relationship with Pein was interesting to say the least. It was like an emotional roller coaster. He would never let her do things by herself, he was always hovering. He claimed it was because he just loved her that much, that he wouldn't know what to do with himself if something were to happen to _his_ 'angel'. It seemed so sweet, _he_ seemed so sweet.

But it all came crashing down the day she and Tobi collided in the hallway. In a surge of word vomit, Tobi told her how his senpai was head-over-heels for her. Said bomb-expert came running down the hall, though he stopped a few feet behind Tobi. The girl eyed him in question and he opened his mouth, though no words came out. The blonde handsome man just nodded. Konan didn't answer outright, but the almost unnoticeable smile and bright pink ears gave away her response, 'I feel the same'. Deidara and his keen eye saw this.

Evidently, Pein saw this also. She paid for it. He beat her to no end. And she felt like she deserved it. She was unfaithful. After she was driven into a corner and noiselessly sobbing, Pein would hold her. He would tell her how everything was okay. He would say that he was sorry and wipe away her tears. He would whisper the sweet nothings into her ear. It was only till later that she realized, they were called sweet **nothings** for a reason.

Konan told herself that it happened because of Deidara. In the night, her brain would whisper that this was his entire fault. That she wouldn't be hurting if he'd just have left her alone. Her brain told her that she should avoid him if she wanted the pain to end. And she did, even if her brain's decision contradicted her heart's strong opinion. But, Pein's beatings didn't end.

The three members that she smiled to nodded at her in recognition, but anyone with eyes could see the trouble that coated their gaze. Konan returned her attention to the half folded paper star that she was working on. Her ears detected footsteps that went into the corridor. She half smiled and focused on the intricate shape her paper was taking.

A voice shattered her concentration, "You know, un... He wouldn't beat you if he loved you, yeah." Konan's body jumped and she stood and race walked to the door that led to the corridor. A gloved hand caught her wrist. "Please, un, listen to me," he waited for her to respond, but she just stared at the door. He continued, "If he loved you, he wouldn't hurt you. He wouldn't contain you. He'd let you do whatever made you happy, as long as it's sensible." Her voice croaked out, "Pein does **not** beat me." Deidara sighed, "Don't lie to me. Any one with eyes can tell. You're wearing three times as much makeup." Konan opened her mouth to retaliate, but the blonde shushed her. Without speaking, he gently tugged her along as he walked to the kitchen. He let go of her wrist and lightly held her waist as he propped her up so she was sitting on the counter. He took a damp wash cloth and looked sadly into her eyes before tenderly wiping at her face with it. Soon enough her makeup was gone and her bruise and bumps were exposed. Deidara picked up the shiny metal toaster and held it to her eye level, "Look at yourself, if he loved you, he wouldn't do this to you." Soon enough Konan had let some unshed tears out and Deidara was holding her close. "Please, Konan-chan, please. Just let me love you. I promise I'll treat you right."

And Konan did let him love her. She forgot about Pein and his abuse. She just lived her life in Deidara's loving arms that let her come and leave as she pleased. And the words he whispered in her ear, they were sweet everythings.


End file.
